


Being Brave

by dolphina



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, and no I don't care that it's completely the wrong time of year for this, just a cute little mini-fic, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphina/pseuds/dolphina
Summary: Jake gives him an exasperated look. “Shouldn’t you be looking for a certain someone to kiss at midnight instead of moping in the corner?”And yes, Elias probably should, but he still hasn't worked up the courage to tell Nik how he feels.





	Being Brave

“It’s almost midnight, you know.” Jake appears beside Elias, champagne in hand.

“How much champagne have you had?” Elias raises an eyebrow. “Because there’s a giant clock right there.” Suspended from the balcony that overlooks the ballroom is an ornate clock, showing that it is in fact 8 minutes until midnight. 

Jake gives him an exasperated look. “Shouldn’t you be looking for a certain someone to kiss at midnight instead of moping in the corner?”

“I could say the same about you,” Elias deflects.

“My girlfriend is right over there.” Jake points out a blonde hovering by the chocolate fountain nearby. “So?” he prompted after a moment of silence. “Who do you want to kiss?” 

“Just drop it, ok? Why do you care?” Elias rubs at a suspicious smear on the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Jake sighs dramatically. “Because I’m tired of watching you be miserable idiots. He’s hiding out by the fountain if you change your mind.” With that statement and a meaningful look, Jake rejoins his girlfriend by the dessert table.

Elias sets down his empty glass and glances at the clock. Seven minutes until midnight. Clearly, Jake was more observant than people gave him credit for. Elias did everything in his power to hide his feelings for Nik. Nik, who was his teammate and best friend, and who he couldn’t risk losing.

Maybe it was the champagne, or maybe it was what Jake had said, but Elias makes a decision. He navigates his way through the crowd towards the doors to the patio. Outside, the night air is cold but the stars are clearly visible. It’s quiet except for the crunching of gravel under his feet and the murmur of voices at the party in the background. 

As promised, Nik is standing by the empty fountain in the garden. He turns at the sound of footsteps. Elias glances back towards the house. They’re well out of eyesight and earshot. 

“Hey,” is all Elias manages to muster. He’s nervous, more nervous than he’s been in a long time. He stuffs his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold and hide their shaking. 

“It’s a nice night, lots of stars,” Nik comments when it becomes apparent that Elias isn’t going to say anything else. “Beautiful.” Nik isn’t looking at the sky anymore.

“What are you doing out here? It’s almost midnight,” Elias asks. They sit down on the edge of the fountain to look up at the stars. The moon was just a pale sliver, half-hidden by trees.

“I wanted to think.” _About what?_ Elias wonders.

“Any New Year’s resolutions?” 

“I haven’t decided yet. You?” Nik says, glancing carefully at Elias.

“To be brave.” He’s not doing a very good job of it so far. Everything he planned to say evaporated the moment he was faced with the reality of actually talking to Nik. 

Nik frowns. “You are brave. You don’t think twice about blocking shots, or taking a hit to make a play. I’m the one who isn’t brave enough.” 

“Not about hockey. I want to be brave about other things.” 

Sounds of cheering and faint calls of ‘Happy New Year!’ drift down from the house.

“I guess it’s midnight,” Nik says. 

It’s as good an opportunity as any. You can do this, Elias tells himself. “Can I kiss you?” he asks.

Nik stares at him shock. “What?”

“I’m being brave.”

Nik moved closer and reached up to cup Elias’ cheek. “I have a New Year’s resolution now.” He leans in and kisses Elias gently. After a moment, Nik pulls back just enough to speak, letting his hand drop to lace his fingers through Elias’. 

“I like it when you’re brave.” 

“What is your New Year’s resolution?” Elias asks.

“To tell you that I love you.”

In response, Elias kisses him again. “I love you too,” he whispers when they finally break apart for air.

***

The party is winding down by the time they slink back inside. Jake catches sight of their matching smiles and gives them a smug look and a wink.

“What was that about?” Nik asks, looking between Elias and Jake. 

“He told me where to find you. He picks up on things, apparently.” 

Nik swipes one of the last few strawberries through the chocolate fountain and offers it to Elias. “He’s going to be unbearable, isn’t he?”

“What else is new?” Elias snags a couple glasses of champagne from a passing server. “Now we’re celebrating.” 

Nik clinks his glass against Elias’. “To being brave.”


End file.
